


The Justice League (In The League) - FILK

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: My response to the challenge of "Write a JL Filk."  (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	The Justice League (In The League) - FILK

The Justice League (In The League)

By: xffan_2000

Summary: My response to the challenge of "Write a JL Filk." (It's harder than one might think.)

**********

_Set to the tune of **Copacabana (At the Copa)**_

  
  


She was a hero; they called her Hawkgirl

With gray feathers on her wings and a mace to beat up things,

She would save people and fight some evil

And though they argued every day, Lantern liked the bird of prey

She left him all aglow and had him wanting mo'

After Las Vegas he unmasked her

He became her beau

  
  


In the League, The Justice League

The best place for mystery and intrigue (There)

In the League, The Justice League

Spandex and power, they work on the Watchtower

In the League...they fell in love

  
  


His name was Talak, he was a bird-man.

He revealed her to be a spy, but it'd all been just a lie

There was a real goal; Earth was in danger

Hawkgirl helped her new friends fight back; Talak gave her a hard smack

They beat the bad guy, but was she an ally?

Hawkgirl did not want the League to vote

So she said good-bye

  
  


To the League, The Justice League

The best place for mystery and intrigue (Bye)

To the League, The Justice League

Spandex and power, they destroyed the Tower

The poor League...GL lost his love

  
  


**Extended bongo solo not rivaled since Miami Sound Machine's _Conga._**

  
  


She was a hero; they called her Hawkgirl

But that was before her kind came, so she has herself to blame

Now she's recluse, and people hate her

Out of the mask she used to wear, in a League where no one cares

Hawkgirl avoids the mob, 'cause she is one big prob

She lost her home and she lost her Lantern

All she's got's her job

  
  


In the League, The Justice League

The best place for mystery and intrigue (There)

In the League, The Justice League

Spandex and power, they work on the Watchtower

In the League...don't trust the bird

(League) Don't trust the bird

The Justice League

The Justice League

  
  


END

  
  


Credit where credit is due: "Copacabana" is by Barry Manilow.


End file.
